beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ukyo Ibuki
is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst. His Beyblade is Uber Unicrest Down Needle. Appearance Ukyo is relatively tall and well-built, sporting light blue hair in a long ponytail, and munsell (green blue) eyes. He wears a long indigo hoodie with violet accents and sleeves, deep-blue fingerless gauntlets, a light lavender t-shirt, and black sweatpants with gray stripes on the sides. His shoes are tall red Vans with a white stripe down the middle and white straps. He also wears two pink earrings in his right ear. Personality Much like Daigo and Shu, Ukyo has a rather cool, calm and collected personality. He is generally soft-spoken, friendly and polite towards his friends and rivals, but is not above taunting them in order to rile them up in battle. Alongside his bey, Uber Unicrest, Ukyo is confident, and uses logical arguments to break his opponents' concentration, causing them to doubt that they will win the battle against him. He believes that the hand of the blader is sacred, and that bladers should take care to respect their form. This is demonstrated when he refused a handshake from Valt upon meeting him. However, he did once shake hands with Daigo after their battle in episode 33. Several times thoughout the series, Ukyo has demonstrated the ability to hide in plain sight and then appear when people least expect it. It's for this very reason that people call him the "Shadow-Walker." It's hinted that he likes to sneak up on people just to mess with them. According to Yugo, Ukyo doesn't usually show himself, so they don't always know where he is. Ukyo seems to act as the voice of reason for his team, such as when he calmed Yugo before he harmed Daigo Kurogami in episode 26 after the latter admitted to cheating in their battle. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime)'' Beyblades * Uber Unicrest Down Needle: Ukyo's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. Special Moves * Alicorn Launch: Unicrest gets hit with a hard attack and uses its Needle Performance Tip to hold its ground. It then counterattacks with the sharp horn on its Energy Layer. Battles Relationships Daigo Kurogami Daigo was the first opponent whom Ukyo went up against during their team battle in episode 18. Due to the fact that Ukyo that had been spying on his friends, Daigo offered to take him on, thinking the former knew nothing of his abilities. He is also not affected by Ukyo's attempts to rile him up. When Daigo later admitted to cheating in his battle with Yugo, rather than showing anger, Ukyo instead appeared concerned for Daigo and seemed disappointed that the latter had seemingly decided to quit Beyblade altogether. However, when the two had their next match in episode 33, Ukyo admitted that he was glad that Daigo was still in the game, and by the end of the episode, the two have come to respect one another. Yugo Nansui Ukyo joined the dojo not long after Quon left, but nonetheless, he and Yugo have since become good friends with one another. The two are often seen talking together, and at one point Yugo also told Ukyo about Quon and how he and Xander had been through a lot together. In episode 26, Ukyo was able to get Yugo to calm down from his anger after Daigo admitted to cheating their battle. Xander Shakadera Xander has clear respect for Ukyo, but the two of them also have a friendly relationship. Xander often teases him, and tells him not to scare others too much with his stealth. Meanwhile, Ukyo feels comfortable enough around Xander to loosen up and laugh with him, and is proud of being a part of the Shakadera Dojo and Xander's team, the Sword Flames. Quotes * "So, it would seem you haven't noticed me yet. I've been here all along." * "I'm what you might call the dojo's 'secret weapon'." * "This is fun. I love it when I get to creep out of the shadows and give people a reality check." * "Are those dogs? I'm more of a cat person myself. Why would you want a slobbering mutt on your hand all day?" -Ukyo asking about Ken's puppets. * "This kid doesn't know what's about to hit him." * "You're one of a kind. I'll give you that." * "The hand of the blader is a sacred thing. I accept your handshake in my mind, and I thank you for it." Gallery For a full gallery of images of Ukyo, see Ukyo Ibuki/Gallery. Trivia * In Quon's debut appearance, it was revealed that Ukyo has some knowledge on handy work (including fixing skateboard wheels) and joined Xander's dojo team sometime after Quon left. * Ukyo is one of the few left-handed bladers as of Beyblade Burst. ** He is also the the only member of the Sword Flames to be left-handed. * Ukyo is the third Beyblade character to use a unicorn-based Beyblade; the others being Oliver from the Original Series and Masamune Kadoya from the Metal Saga. * Ukyo's surname contains the kanjis, "雪吹", which mean 'snowstorm' or 'blizzard', possibly referring to his chill personality, his arctic blue hair and eyes, and how his bey appears to be snow/ice-based. * His birthday is February 9. References Category:Sword Flames Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution